MxM Stories
by Sweet-Lions-Union
Summary: WARNING: The chapters are totally orderless and random so they have nothing to do with each other or the next one. Matt and Mello's crazy Do I dare say...sweet daily life.
1. Chained

The redhead was watching through the window the tiny snowflakes fall slowly on the ground. The blonde was practically hugging the radiator, biting slowly on a chocolate bar.

"So you're really gonna stay there all day?"

"Matt, shut up. It's fucking cold." The blonde moved even closer to the warm place.

Matt let a sigh escape his mouth.

Silence.

"So, you'll ignore me?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The redhead felt a fist aiming at him. But didn't feel a punch. Mello had never hit him. He was beating the crap out of any kid in the Wammy's but him. And Matt never realized why.

"Mihael?"

Mello's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

Matt knew the use of his real name was annoying him but still.

"Why…do you…never hit me?"

"You fucking bastard!" Mello felt his cheeks go red and turned his back to the redhead, trying to hide it. But Matt noticed.

"Heheh.."

Mello felt the readhead sit next to him.

"Mmmm…warm."

Matt bend over and confidently took a bite of Mello's chocolate.

"What the hell, Matt?!"

"What?"

"Give me my fucking chocolate back!"

"Make me!"

Matt suddenly felt he was going to regret those words.

"M-Mello?" He followed the blonde with his eyes.

Mello went to his room and returned with some chains and a lock. Matt's eyes went wide.

"Mello? Mel-UGH!" the blonde pushed the redhead on the bed causing him to fall.

"Now…you'll regret." An evil smile was playing on the blonde's face.

"Mello, what are you-?! MEL-!"

"Shhh." Mello covered the redhead's mouth with his hand. "I've always wanted to do this." Mello smirked.

Matt whined at those words. He felt Mello's free hand head to his pants.

"Mmph!"

"Keep quiet."

"GAHH! M-Mello!"

"Well… you like that don't cha?"

"Argh! S-stop it!"

"Haa…haa…hah."

"Mello, we'll get caugh-mmph!"

"If you don't make too much noise, we won't." Mello's free hand continued its job. Matt felt him replace it with his tongue.

"Wha-Aargh!" Matt was practically melting.

"Aughit, 'll giv ya yew choclat!" He was moaning under Mello's hand.

Mello moved his tongue to his neck, resting completely on top of him.

"Hnng!!"

Mello didn't give up. Matt knew he had always been the dominate type.

"M-Mello…" Matt was shaking, unable to control his body. The chain was making it worse. He was on the edge of fainting.

"M-Mello, it…hurts!" Matt bit on his lips.

Mello stopped.

'The…chain. Mello, the chain!"

Mello purred. He knew if he freed Matt he'd escape.

"You smell so sweet…" Mello licked his lips.

"Mello, s-stop!"

"Make me!"

Matt frowned. He was chained there for almost an hour. His wrists hurt.

"Mell-OW!"

The blonde looked at his face. It was expressing fear and pain. He felt sorry for him and unlocked the chains.

Matt sighed, but didn't move. Mello pulled his face for a long and passionate kiss.

"I guess you want chocolate now, huh…" Matt looked, still lying under the blonde.

"Mmmm…yes." The blonde was looking at him with loving eyes.

"Uh, fine." Matt tried to stand up, pushing Mello away.

"No Matt, don't go. Not now."

The redhead rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. But stayed put on his place while the blonde wrapped his arms around him.


	2. Broken?

The second the blonde entered the room his mouth fell open.

_"That's the way uh-huh uh-huh_

_I like it uh-huh uh-huh…"_

Matt was dancing in his underwear. A sight you'd rarely see.

After some minutes Mello got out of his shock.

"Y… you ate one of my chocolates again, didn't you." He growled.

"Hahaha! Come dance with me!"

"God Matt, you're such an idiot."

"I'm your idiot, bitch!" Matt jumped and hang on the neck of the blonde, wrapping his arms around it.

"Pff…" The blonde put the shopping bags down calmly.

"Go to sleep, Matty, you're tired." Said he lovingly.

"Aww… you're tired too, Mel! Hehehe…" Matt tried to pull the blonde to the bed.

"Not now, Matt. I have a job to do."

"Ohhh, yess, you dooo…" purred Matt, looking at the bed.

Mello sighed.

"Man, I hate it when you're hyper."

"And I hate it when you're busy." Matt made a sad face.

Silence.

"So are you coming or not?" Matt grabbed the blonde's arm.

"I'm not." Answered he coldly.

"Oooh, cooome ooon!" Matt begged.

"No."

Silence.

"Fine, then." Matt went to the bed and lied on it.

Mello growled.

"Y-you bastard." Said he through teeth.

Matt chuckled.

"Come on, are you afraid?"

Of course, this was a challenge.

"Oh what the hell." Mello ran to the bed and jumped.

"WAAA!"

"Yeow!"

BOOM! Crack!

"Matt? What happened?"

"I-I think the bed broke."


	3. Misunderstanding

Clack. The door closed.

"Mello? Are you back?"

"…"

"Good. 'Cuz I have to handle something with you."

"…"

"Y..You bastard! How dare you do this to me?!"

"…?"

"No, don't make that confused innocent face of yours 'cuz right now I'm sick of it."

"…?!"

"Oh, you have a lot to explain, mister."

"Ma-?"

"Don't you touch me! Ever…again." Matt's eyes were filling with tears.

"Matt, what are you-"

The redhead pointed the screen of the laptop on the table and looked down.

Silence.

"Explain!" For the first time ever Mello was slapped.

"Wha-?!"

"Why…did you lie to me like that?"

"Matt, I-"

"No, shut up. I'm sick of your lies."

"Matt, th-"

"WHY MELLO?!"

Silence.

"Um, Matt? That's L's laptop"

"O_O"

"…"

"Gosh! L is a pervert!"


	4. Mello's Review

Reply to your review on story: Chained.

From: Mihael Keehl

To: Sweet-Lions-Union

You **$*#)!~%** asshole how dare you put shit about me and you-know-who- on the INTERNET where **$(#*$&^** _anyone_ can read it?!?! I'm so gonna beat up your **!^%#*$& **ass once I find you which'll not be long, then shoot you up till you die in the most painful way one can imagine, bi**#***!!!

P.S. Don't you dare touch my diary ever again.


	5. Another normal? day

_Bloop Bloop__… BEEEP!_

"Wah!.. AARGH! AWW COME ONN!"

Silence.

"Uuugh!... AAH!! NOOO!!! WHA-guh!"

Silence.

"Ahh! Ohh! Whaaa!... Go-OD!"

Mello was turning red.

"Matt…?" he purred.

"NOOO!!!"

"Matty…"

"STUPID! DON'T STOP NOW!"

"Grrr…MATT!"

"DIE MONSTER!!! WHAHAHA!"

"MATT COULD YOU STOP MOANING ON YOUR GAMES IT'S ANNOYING AND YOU KNOW IT ALWAYS ENDS BAD!" Mello's cheeks were all red now and he turned his back as usual. But Matt ignored.

And Mello hated to be ignored.

"No! Don't kill me! NOT NOW!-"

"…"

"Ohh, crap I need to go to the bathroom."

Matt stood up unwillingly and walked towards the bathroom letting his game control on the ground. Mello's calm now eyes were following the redhead but widened when he stopped right in front of the door. And then even more when he started singing.

"_Man I hate karaoke time.__" _Thought he.

"KARAOKE TIME, CHOCOLATE! " Matt grabbed the blonde causing him to turn around fully.

"You ready? You ready?"

The blonde turned around again facing the wall, but this time with an evil smirk on his face.

"**I'm bringing sexy back **

**Them other boys don't know how to act **

**I think it's special what's behind your back **

**So turn around and i'll pick up the slack. **

**Take em' to the bridge." **

Matt made a _"OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE_" face and sang along.

"**Dirty babe **

**You see these shackles **

**Baby I'm your slave **

**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave **

**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**"

Of course Mello had to reply to this:

"**Come here girl **(huh?)

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Come to the back **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**VIP **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Drinks on me **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Let me see what you're working with **

**Go ahead, be gone with it!"**

Mello slapped Matt making him yelp. Mello way of saying "_It's working."_

"You pervert!" Matt chuckled.

"You started it."

Mello turned to the wall again.

"**I'm bringing sexy back **

**Them other boys don't know how to act **

**Come let me make up for the things you lack **

**Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast **

**Take em' to the brid**- _CRASH!_

"GOD, MELLO ARE YOU OKAY?"

"W..why did the wall hit me?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Get me chocolate."

Matt ran to the kitchen door.

"**I'm bringing sexy**- oh forget it."

Mello tried to stand up.

Matt returned with two bars of chocolate.

"Oh no mister, you ain't eating from MY chocolate stash!"

"But.."

"No buts!" Mello grabbed both bars rudely.

Matt threw himself on the blonde and grabbed his shirt.

"Aaah!"

"What is it? You don't wanna?"

"No…it hurts…"

"I thought you liked it."

"Y..you….YOU'RE STANDING ON MY FOOT!"

Mello pushed the redhead causing him to fall and hit his head on the table.

"OW! Look what you did, idiot!" Matt cried covering his face with his hands.

"Well you fucking started it. With all that karaoke shit."

"WELL it could've had a happy end if youdidn't crash into that wall, mister 'I know everything'!"

"Uh-oh."

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"Matt… they killed you again."

"What? Ma-AN!" The redhead let go of the blonde's shirt and returned to his game.

Mello sighed. He had successfully stopped the fight.

Not for a long time, he realized he had nothing to do. He peeked from behind, making the most longing face one can imagine. He grabbed Matt's hands making him drop his control.

"Mello! Not now, I'm playing!" Matt tried to push the blonde away.

"But Matty…"

"Huh? M-Mello what's wrong? For such a sad face… y-you want more chocolate?" Matt was worrying.

"No, Matty…I want…y-you…"

"But I'm tired… And plus I've to go to work tomorrow."

"Come..on…"

"How much you also blush, I told you- my no is a no."

"I know, but…"

"Let me sleep." Matt moved fast and threw his body on the bed in the most normal way possible being very careful not to turn Mello on.

"Y-Yii!!" But of course, it didn't work.

"Nnngh!"

"M-Matt…I…I…MATT!"

"Wha-what is it nooow…"

"U-uhm n-nothing…"

"Fine…"

-Dear reader,

A turned on Mello is not always a pleasant sight 'cuz he almost always looks like a wild animal, so we're skipping this scene. Moving on.-

Mello sat on the ground, trying to catch control. Matt was snoring.

A half an hour or so passed.

Mello lied next to Matt. (was there really only one bed in there? Anyway.)

"Hnng! M..my foot!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." –_whisper _

Silence.

"Matt?" –_whisper whisper_

"Maatt! Are you asleep?" –_whisper_

Silence.

"Gosh, you're impossible."

Silence.

"Matty, I missed you today… Why do you have to go to this stupid work?..." –_whisper sniff_

Matt was listening silently. He loved making Mello act like a drama queen.

"Mmmatty.." Matt felt Mello's hands wrap around his waist.

"Mmm. Warm..."

"Matt!"

"…"

"So you were not asleep after all."

The next morning Matt went to work with red cheeks, trying to explain why he was so late.


	6. The path covered with leaves

"Hah! Won again."

Matt left his game control on the ground and moved to the window.

"What a beautiful day. And Mello has to work right in the middle of autumn." He sighed.

Matt never knew what the blonde was working. Mello didn't tell him too, because he didn't want to get him in his daily trouble.

Matt continued staring. The world outside was so peaceful. Nothing seemed to be moving.

"Uuugh.." the redhead stretched. He went towards the door, opened it and went down the stairs.

"_Nothing better than a carefree walk around the trees."_ He thought.

It was two hours before it would get dark. And also before Mello would get home.

Matt headed to the park. He was slowly walking on a long path covered with leaves from both sides, probably fallen from the nearby standing trees.

"_Wonderful!"_ Matt kept thinking. He gazed in the clear sky.

When something got his attention.

A tiny voice, coming from the bushes. Matt's heart started beating faster as he ran towards the location of the voice. When he finally got there, he saw a little baby bird lying on the ground and trying to stand up, screaming.

"Aww. Poor little birdie, did you fall off your nest?" he picked up the little creature and covered it with his hands. Then quickly looked around and up when he saw a nest.

"Ah, that must be it." Said he smiling. He looked around again, searching something to climb on.

"Oh well." He went forward and started climbing the tree. It was a big old tree and all its leaves were on the ground.

"Almost there…" Matt reached and carefully placed the little bird between other two exact similar baby birds.

"There." He started going down to the ground.

"_Huh?"_ he felt his shoe slip and fell.

"O-ow! Man…" he tried to get up but his back protested with pain, making him yelp.

"_R…roses? What a terrible place to fall…"_ he thought desperately.

It was getting dark. What would Mello do if he didn't find him home? He tried to get up again but his back hurt so bad that he yelped and stayed on the roses.

"_I__… have to get home."_

"Matt! I'm home! Matt?" Mello went in the kitchen. Then he searched in the bathroom.

"Matt?... Oh, not again." He frowned.

"_Why, Matt?"_ he looked for clues to tell him about where Matt could possibly be.

"_Strange. His video game is still on."_

"_T-that's it."_ Mello was reminded about the last place he caught Matt smoking.

"The park." Mello ran. He reached the park and walked on the path covered with leaves.

"Matt? Matt! I know you're here."

Silence.

Then a yelp from a bush of roses. Mello saw a guy lying on his back, desperately trying to stand up.

'MATT!"

"M-Mello?" Matt blinked.

"Y…you…you fool! What the heck are you doing here?! What happened? Did someone attack you? Who was it? I'm gonna kill him." Mello grabbed the redhead, shaking him. He never got worried. Only when it was something about Matt.

"Ow!"

Suddenly, Mello got serious.

"Were you smoking again?"

"No…" Matt looked down. He really hand't.

"Oh, shut up. We're going home, come on." He grabbed the boy's light body and carried him on his arm.

"O-ow!" Matt was still yelping from the needles of the rose bush on his back.

Mello carefully placed him on his shoulder and walked along the path. Matt was so glad he had found him. He buried his face in his blonde hair and purred. Mello walked silently.

"Matt? Do you have a key?"

"Huh? Y-yes. Here."

Mello unlocked and walked up the stairs. He went in the room, turned on the light and put Matt carefully on the bed, staring at him.

"Matt…" He saw the needles on his back.

"Oh God, Matt." He bend over and turned the boy making him face the pillow.

"OW!"

Mello was carefully removing the pain in Matt's back. And when the last needle was removed, he went to get band-aids for his wounds. Matt sighed.

Mello got back, bend over and carefully checked the boy's pockets while taking care of his wounds. Matt smiled.

"Mello…I saved a life today." And he told the blonde about his adventure in the park.

"Matt, you're so kind. That's what I love about you." Mello lied on the bed next to him and wrapped his body in a hug.

"Another good day." Matt thought, smiling.

**Writer's note: **

**Hi ppl thank you all for reading this and my other crap. i seriously think im losing my talent as writer lol maybe I better should stop writing… **


	7. Matt's parents ch1

_Situation: _

HI!!! Again.

Yeah, so I don't want to ruin the story so you'll just have to read to know. ^.^

**WARNING**_**! This story doesn't contain much yaoi, but it's probably expected for the next chapter.**_

_Mello: 19 y.o_

_Matt: 18 y.o_

* * *

"**Hey, Matt! Get your lazy ass over here, I got news."**

"…"

"**I know…"** Mello grinned. **"..who your parents are."**

Matt's face turned pale and he dropped his PSP.

"You mean…" said he even lower than a whisper.

"**That's right. Aren't you happy? Matt?"** Mello was still smiling.

Matt frowned, still pale. He got up.

Mello put his arms in front of him, expecting a hug. A sweatdrop appeared when he saw the gamer go to the bathroom without a word.

"**Matt, are you okay?"**

"…"

Mello knocked on the locked door.

"**Hey… I know. Let's visit them! Huh? What'ya say?"**

_. . . _

"**Matt? Huh?"** Mello kicked the door and saw him on the ground with a razorblade in hand.

* * *

"**WHAT THE HELL,YOU IDIOT!?"** Mello couldn't stand his anger and was walking around nervously. He tried to calm himself down and finally spoke again.

"**So.. you tried to commit suicide… because of your parents?"**

"…"

Matt looked down. They were sitting at the kitchen table. The silence made Mello furious again.

"**What if I was late, Matt? What if I was fucking late?!"**

Matt didn't say a word.

"**Why Matt? WHY?!?"** Mello was on the edge of crying.

"M…Mello." Matt forced himself to at least mumble something.

The blonde punched the gamer in the stomach making him gasp for air.

"**You fucking idiot."** Mello pulled him rudely and pressed his lips to his. Matt gasped from the pain in his stomach and pushed him.

"**Hey… come on. You haven't seen them for fourteen years now."**

"No." Matt turned his face away and held his stomach.

"**O… Oh, I'm sorry I hit you."**

"I'm getting used to it."

"**But Matt, come on."**

"You know what, you can go there by yourself, 'cuz I'm **not** going."

Mello sighed.

"**Okay."** He stood up and picked his phone. He asked for some address and as soon as he got his answer, he took his keys and a bar of chocolate with him and left.

Matt took his PSP and pressed Continue.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Next chapter: Where do Matt's parents live? What do they look like? Why does Matt hate them? Why did Matt leave them? How did that happen? Will Matt go see them after so long? And will they accept Matt's relationship with a mafia member?


	8. Matt's Parents ch2

Mello stopped his car in front of a small house. He looked around. The door was so small that he wondered if he'd even make it to get inside. After a moment he got out of his pocket a piece of paper and stared at it continuously. Yes, this actually _could_ be the place he was looking for. He hesitated for a second, then stepped forward to the door and rang the bell.

A small woman looking about the age of 40 opened and blinked at him.

-Yes?

Mello took the piece out again and showed it.

**-Um, is this…house number 36?**

-Why, yes. Can I help you, young man?

Mello froze where he was standing. He was so _honored_ to talk to Matt's mom.

*Long pause*

**-O… oh yes. I'm looking for**- he lowered his voice- **can I just come in?**

The woman blinked at him again and began staring closely. Mello turned his eyes away, because he always hated people to stare at him.

-Matt…-the woman looked down then moved her eyes on him again- Mail, is that…you?

**- U-um this is a misunderstanding, you see…**

- When did you dye your hair? My, how weak you look! Are you eating properly?

**- ****U-uhh, you see…**

Mello looked at the door opening but it was empty. Then he heard the woman going up some stairs and calling someone.

-Mail! Come down here, you lazy donkey! Matt's back!

**-Pff…**

Mello sighed.

* * *

- You're some kinda _"friend"_ of Mail's, you say.

**- That's right, sir.**

Mello was sitting on a couch and was being stared by the woman that was sitting next to her man which from his side looked really busy with a PSP in his hands.

_**-"As father as son."**_ Mello rolled his eyes.

The woman moved a little closer and with a low voice said:

- S-so where is he now?

- **Oh, don't worry. He's safe. **Mello smiled.

-So you_ live_ together.

Mello went pale, then turned red. This man wasn't to look down on.

**-Y…yes, sir.**

-Hm.

The man looked from a impossible closeness at his PSP and a smirk appeared on his face.

- Mail, don't you go trying that on his friends again. It's been enough already. You know that was why he left.

The woman made a sad face.

**- Actually**- Mello stood up- **this is one of the reasons I'm here for.**

- Hm?

For the first time since Mello was here, the man looked away of his games. And his sight landed straight on Mello, questioning what he'd meant.

**- I'm here to find out more about Matt's past. **

Mello coughed and stared at them. They both looked away.

- Hmpf- the woman started.- it was all his father's fault anyway.

**- What did he do?** -Mello tried to make the most serious face he could.

- It all started when he found out about Matt's friends. He didn't want him to have any kind of _that_ relationships. He didn't let _any_ of them in his room. Tried to stay _as much as possible_ around his son. But Matt was getting irritated about that and everyone could see it. And then came that letter and all that Wammy's thing began. You see, Matt saw it as a perfect opportunity to get away from his family.- The woman paused and looked at Mello.

…Mello remembered how he had met Matt. How this _adorable_ redhead moved in his room. The first time he saw him _shirtless_. The first time they had kissed. The first time he had felt something like that. The first time they…

- Um, sir? You're drooling.

"_**Okay. Now I totally screwed up."**_ Thought Mello in disappointment.

Now the man was really _staring._ His face wasn't expressing any emotions at all. This somehow reminded Mello of L.

He tried to read what the man was thinking. Does he have any idea? What is he thinking? Mello was absolutely confused.

- So you _are_ living together.- the man repeated in slow motion.

Mello's eyes widened. Now he knew he was caught. He tried to look away but he felt the man's eyes on him.

- Mail, I told you not to begin with this again. Matt is old enough to decide what to do himself. That's none of our business now.- The woman turned to Mello.- Excuse us. But just _how _can we help you?

**- Oh, I'm **_**not**_** looking for any help or anything. I just wanted to **_**meet**_** you, that's all.**

- Well, you just did.

- Don't be so cold, Mail!... um, do you want tea? Or maybe- another portion chocolate?

**- No, thank you. I'll be heading home now.**

_- Home._

- Don't bother him.

The woman grabbed Mello and led him to the door. There she lowered her voice again:

- Can you do me a favor?- and without a wait for an answer she continued- can you bring my Matt here so I can see him?- her eyes filled with tears.

Mello smiled. **– Of course**.

…

Mello sat on the driver's seat.

_**- What strange people…**_

He started the engine.

Writer's note: YAHHH FINALLY INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE!!! First I want to apologize for the long time you guys had to wait and also for the fact that I couldn't find names for Matt's parents. Yes, I thought it suited him to be named after his dad, so I chose _his_ name for his dad. But im a total sucker at giving things a title or a name, so go easy on me kay. Oh and before I forget, I also didn't answer to all of the questions from chapter 1 of this… well I guess it makes it just more interesting, right? *face falls* no?

Well I think this also is going to be continued… so tell me your opinion if you liked it AND EVEN IF YOU _DIDN'T_

you should just write something! I love comments. Phuuleease.

Mehh, next chapter coming soon (I hopez)…


	9. Matt's parents ch3

Next morning at about 11 am:

"**Yo, Matt!"**

"…"

"**Don't you want to know how it went?"**

Mello put his hand on the gamer's shoulder but he pushed it away.

"**Ouch, that was cold. My, my, I'm tired."**

"So go sleep." Matt replied with a monotone voice.

"**Heh, you spoke."**

"Hm? What a wonder!" Matt puffed and turned his back to the blonde.

Mello hesitated for a second. He walked and sat on the bed.

"**Your mom misses you, you know?"**

"Hmph!"

Mello stood up, practically flew towards the busy gamer and grabbed his wrist.

"**We'****re gonna visit them, you want that or not."**

Matt tried to pull his hand away, the game's time was running. The blonde grabbed his light body and carried it to the door. Matt didn't protest which really surprised the blonde. He put him down and stared.

"Mello…don't force me to this."

"**Are you gonna frickin' die if you see your mom once again?!"**

"It's not my mom I'm worried for."

"**Oh…well, we're going anyway."**

Mello grabbed the gamer again and started going down the stairs.

* * *

The car stopped in front of the little house.

"**We're here."** Mello took the gamer out of the car and dragged him toward the door. He rang the bell and waited.

Again, it was Matt's mom to open the door.

"**Hello again."** Mello smiled at her.

"My…MATT!" she said, completely ignoring the blonde. She grabbed Matt and pulled him inside. Mello went in and smiled at the sight for a mother hugging her son.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table. Beautiful sight, one big, loving family. Or maybe not…

Matt's dad was sitting on the couch now with a Nintendo in his hands. A heavy atmosphere hung around him as he didn't say a single word.

"Matt! How have you been all this time? Did it work out? Were you eating properly? How about money?"

"Mom, I was all right. Really. And it's all thanks to Mello."

Matt's mom stood up and bowed dramatically.

"Thank you very much for taking care of our son!"

Mello smiled.

"**My pleasure, madam."**

"…"

"**Uh-oh! Excuse me."**

Mello's phone rang and he answered.

"**Huh? Now?! But-oh. Understood."** And he hung up.

"**Excuse me but I'll have to handle something." **

"Oh, don't mind it." Matt's mom smiled at him again as he left the room.

As soon as he left, there was a long moment of silence.

"Well"-Matt's mom broke it-"I'll go do some shopping and leave you two alone. You must have some things to discuss."

And she left.

Matt was sitting frozen. His dad moved suddenly, put his Nintendo beside him and stared at his son for a minute.

"He is after your looks."

"Huh?"

"My, you really are still a kid."

"Dad, what are you talking about? Don't you dare pick on Mello." Matt looked down. "He's everything I have."

"All I'm telling you is that he likes you because you're handsome. Just like your old friends."

Matt's dad lit a cigarette and looked at him closely again.

"That's not quite true. Mello is different."

"Oh. How?"

"…"

"And can you prove it?"

Could he? How? No, he couldn't.

Matt's dad stood up.

"Well…I'll prove it to you. And you'll have to leave him."

"Huh? Wha-"

But he'd already left.

* * *

Mello went up the stairs and opened the door. The first thing he saw was a sight he was used to: a boy with a striped shirt, sitting on the ground and playing with his PSP. At first he didn't pay attention and simply greeted him as usual. But as soon as he spoke, the guy wrapped his arms tightly around him and whispered a soft "Welcome back" in his ear. Mello responded to this. With the speed of lightning he pinned the gamer on the wall, leaning on him.

"Uh-oh. I didn't expect him to go this far." Thought Matt's dad worried.

* * *

What had happened:

Matt's dad disguised himself and made everything look exactly like his son would act. He wanted to prove to him that his lover (Mello) would mistake him for any other guy that looked exactly like him. Now back to our story…

* * *

Mello pressed his leg between the gamer's and spoke from impossible closeness:

"**Who are you?"**

"Huh?!"

"**I asked who you are."** Mello said with a monotonous voice. He tightened the space between them even more.

"A-are you an idiot?! I'm Matt!"

"**Is that so?.." **

Mello smirked. He leaned for a kiss. But stopped at mere centimeters.

"**Good try, sir."**

"Huuh?"

"**You're Matt's dad."** Mello was so confident that he was right.

Matt's dad sighed and got out of the blonde's arms.

"Damn I thought 300 sit-ups would cover the age."

"**That's not it"** Mello said, still smirking. **"You really succeeded with the camouflage. But the reason I love Matt is his inner self. His heart… Now, where is he?"**

Mello looked around. No Matt to find anywhere.

* * *

Writer's not: HAY PPL im back and WHOOAAA, HOW ABOUT THEM APPLES?!

This turned out pretty cool, ne? Awww, now. Just come out and admit it.

Oh and before I forget, I want to give credits to the anime Kirepapa for the idea. I really liked how they acted there and here it is, a MattxMello fan fic's continuing ^.^

frankly, I don't know if this is gonna continue. Its pretty hard to make a fiction by an anime, cuz you cant really express the feelings in it. But I think I did good. Leave a review if you liked! ^.^

P.S. The "Huh?" they're saying should sound more like "Haaah?" when you're reading. Hehe.


End file.
